


you believe you'll find your wings

by dustkeeper



Series: Fairies and Sparrowmen [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Disney fairies au, I'm a huge nerd, Ignoct week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/pseuds/dustkeeper
Summary: When a fairy or sparrowman is born from a baby’s first laugh, they almost always travel straight to Neverland, where they will be sorted into one of many talents. It’s also almost always Ignis who pours the first cup  of pixie dust onto their head.





	you believe you'll find your wings

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ignoct Week Day 2 Situational Prompt: Fantasy World AU. Which I probably misinterpreted as an excuse to write Pixie Hollow!Ignoct.  
> I'm tempted to write more in this AU later on. Please tell me to stop.

           When a fairy or sparrowman is born from a baby’s first laugh, they almost always travel straight to Neverland, where they will be sorted into one of many talents. It’s also almost always Ignis who pours the first cup  of pixie dust onto their head.

               Every fairy in Pixie Hollow takes pride in their assigned talent, but Ignis is especially pleased to be one of the only Dust Keeper Talents on the island. It’s his duty to ration the pixie dust out from the Dust Tree in order  for the other talents to perform their jobs.  Gladio,  the Scout Talent who wards away snakes and hawks from the Hollow, likes to boast that he doesn’t need anything but his raw muscle. Ignis takes great pleasure in reminding him that his wings can’t take him more than an inch off the ground on their own, and he can’t keep watch from there.

               It’s also the little things: measuring out exact rations of dust, performing the calculations to ensure that the Tree doesn’t run out of Dust anytime soon, studying the nature of the material itself to find improvements to their everyday life. Prompto the Art Talent calls him boring for doing math equations as a hobby. Maybe he is, but his talent isn’t to be fun or “flitterific,” the slang the blond sparrowman throws around every other sentence.

               Ignis loves pouring the dust over the flower petal that lands in the middle of the tree, the other fairies waiting at the edge of their seats to find out if the new arrival’s a Light Talent or an Animal Talent or a Garden Talent. It makes his job feel very important. He rarely cares about who the new arrival turns out to be, however - Dust Talents are rare, so he never expects to be the one who has to show the new arrival around Pixie Hollow.

               It was during the Mainland’s summer season when this changes, unexpected and almost anticlimactic. He just looks into the new arrival’s blue eyes and thinks, ’ _Oh no_.’

               King Regis, the ruler of Pixie Hollow, floats down to personally greet their newest sparrowman, who is shyly peering up through long black bangs. His laugh was carried in on a hellebores petal, so he was clothed in a similar shade of black.

               Regis helps him stretch out his wings for the first time, lifting him up into the air as he does an experimental twirl around the space. When he settles, the talents place their tokens in a large circle, which the new arrival will find his talent from. As he sets the cup of dust on its pedestal and shares a friendly smile with the blue-eyed sparrowman, Ignis hopes for the very first time in his life that they will have another Dust Talent.

               Unfortunately, the Light Talent token glows brilliantly when the new arrival passes by, and Ignis feels his heart sink.

               Even as the newly-named Noctis follows Lunafreya, the head Light Talent, out of the Tree, he turns to glance at Ignis one last time. Something akin to hope makes his wings feel as though they’ve received a fresh ration of pixie dust.

-

                _Libertus, Navyth,_ Noctis. When he comes to the name on his list of rations to hand out early in the morning, Ignis’ chest flutters.

               The Light Talents lived in houses made from sunflowers in the fields of summer, which is quiet as fairies returned recently from turning spring into summer on the Mainland, where a human boy named Talcott finds the clumsies that trample over Iris’ magnolias once a season. Noctis’ sunflower is fresh and barely decorated, as all new arrivals’ homes are. He wonders if Noctis will decorate it more, and if it will turn out as messy and wild as Prompto’s teapot home over at spring.

               Ignis knocks lightly on the front door. It takes an unbearably long minute for a groggy Noctis to tug it open, and he squints at the sunrise.

               "Hello?“ he rasps. Second Star, the sparrowman truly did just wake up. Ignis always woke before the sun. Maybe he’s simply tired from last night’s welcome party.

               "Noctis, was it? I have your pixie dust for the day,” he offers, stammering a bit. “I’m Ignis, a Dust Talent. I’ll be giving you your dust each morning so you can perform your talent to the best of your ability.”

               Noctis yawns, running a hand through his bedhead. “Will you always be here this early?”

               His cheeks warm. “Well, Light Talents usually wake with the sunrise - ”

               A chuckle. “Wow, did they pick the wrong talent for me. Don’t they have Sleeping Talents or Nap Talents or something?”

               "I’m afraid it wasn’t a pillow that glowed for you last night. Fortunately, the sun _does_ reflect on the moon at night.“

               Ignis’ wings perk up at the wide grin stretching across Noctis’ face.

               "Good to know. Thanks, Ignis.” He takes the satchel of dust gingerly in his palm, poking at its contents as he speaks. “Hey, uh… Luna showed me a little bit of Pixie Hollow last night, but… you know, it was dark? And we never got to where they make the pixie dust…”

               "The Pixie Dust Tree?“ That’s odd. The large monument was not only where Noctis arrived, but it was a prominent part of most arrivals’ initial tour.

               "Yeah! That thing!” The corner of his mouth twitches as Noctis looks back up at him. “So, would you mind if I tagged along with you? Just for a little while?”

               The dust keeper is stunned. “With me? Shouldn’t you be joining your talent for your first day instructions?” Most new arrivals are eager to try out their talents for the first time. Wouldn’t Noctis rather get started on his?

               "Well, you did say that the light would still be there at night…" Noctis’ wings droop down, as though he were embarrassed. Since he is a Light Talent, his cheeks glow especially bright.

               Ignis feels like a moth to a flame. “So I did. I suppose it shouldn’t hurt, at least until I finish my rounds.”

               Noctis’ wings flutter excitedly as he lifts a bit off the air. The two exchange sheepish grins.

               "Here,“ Ignis says suddenly, taking the pouch of pixie dust back from the sparrowman. "Your dust.”

               He sprinkles it over Noctis until his wings shimmer in the sunlight. Noctis shoots into the air like an arrow, clearly enjoying the novel ability of flight. Ignis joins him and is pleasantly surprised by the hand that tugs at his.

               "Thanks, Specs. Lead the way.“


End file.
